Don't say what you Don't mean
by the pomegranate princess
Summary: After five years of being AWOL, Raven is invited back to the Titans for a reunion. Is she ready to deal with the person who forced to leave? BBxrae, a little starxrobin. You know the drill. Probably terra bashing. Who knows. New chapter up
1. Don't Dream

Okay. This is the pomegranate princess speaking. Some of you may remember me as "wolfbat". Its been forever since I wrote anything teen titanish. I dare you to accuse me of copying your work. Go on. Cause I haven't read anything in six months about the teen titans. Anyway, I'm probably older than ALL of you…maybe not . But I was writing back in the day, when there were only 3000 stories instead of a billion like there are now. Therefore, I OWN YOU ALL! I OWN ALL PASTRIES AND POMEGRANATES AND QUINTUPLE LAYER CARROT CAKES! But I do not own the fuzzy penguins… no I do not. And this makes me sad 

I do not own the teen titans. Just in case anyone feels like suing someone who has no money. No really I don't. I am an undiscovered culinary genius. Who has no cash. I promise.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I watched her. Not in a crazy, stalker-ish way. Just being observant. She's unusually quiet of late. I wish she would talk to me. I can see it in everything she does. She no longer trusts herself, it affects her powers, her personality. I didn't mean to hurt her, the way I did. So it was a cheap shot, so I should have backed down and let her win. But I just couldn't let that one go.

We were fighting, over Terra. Robin had discovered a way to free her from her stone self. I wanted to bring her back; she didn't. I don't know how it happened, we were yelling petty insults at each other and she called Terra some terrible things. She was really touchy when it came to Terra. Then again, so was I. She asked me why I wanted to resurrect Slade's bitch. I told her to shut up. She laughed.

"Do you think she'll come crawling back to you? Of course she will. And you will just let her walk right back into your life. And then she will leave you. Betray you." Her face hardened.

"SHUT UP!" I roared. I hadn't meant to hurt her. I just wanted to be big. Intimidating, something to make her leave me alone. Transformations for me are always different each time. All I knew was that I was looking down at her, the energy in her hands fading. Her face blanched, and she turned and ran down the stairs.

I flexed my new form. Wings, tail, claws fangs. It took me a good five minutes to realize what I actually was. I cursed myself, for what I had done. I had become a dragon, but worse, I had modeled myself after Malchior. I had done what she did to me, brought up a painful memory. But she in far worse I shape than I was.

She stopped talking to me after that. Today I watched her as she made her tea and sat down. She seemed so peaceful and tranquil as she stared out of the huge windows, absorbing the view from our tower.

"Please, sit down," she said suddenly. She gestured for me to join her. I didn't like tea, but this was the most she had said to me in an entire week. I sat down, and lifted my eyes to hers.

And saw big, cerulean eyes staring back at me. Blonde hair framed her face, and she giggled.

"Missed you," she murmured.

"Terra?" My voice was little more than a gasp. She nodded, and reached for my hand. I watched her face, mesmerized. Then, suddenly, the hand gripping mine became pale and thin. I saw Terra's face melt like wax, into her face, marred with her father's symbols. She opened her mouth, and screamed in agony as the marks burned further into her skin.

"RAV-" I stopped suddenly. Rubbing a hand across my eyes, I watched the girl next to me flutter her lashes as she awoke.

"Bad dream?" She said, sympathetically.

"Yeah." I stared at her for a long moment. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," she yawned. I wrapped her in my arms, but I couldn't get to sleep. Every night, the same dream. Well at least the fight was the same. Because that really did happen. After that night, she left the Tower. She had written a note and stuck it to the counter where we would all see it the next morning.

"I'm sorry. Couldn't stay. I need to find out what I should do with the rest of my life."

It wasn't signed. I never told what the rest of them what had transpired the night before. They assumed it was the aftermath of her father's attempted takeover that was depressing her.

I pulled the girl closer to me. Five years ago. After she left, we did end up bringing Terra back. The Titans had lasted three years after that; then it was a mutual agreement to go our separate ways.

I didn't ever think I'd end up like this. I checked the clock. 1:54 am. Less than 72 hours before the reunion. Robin had managed to track us all down and invite us back to the tower for a bit of atching up. I wondered whether she would show up.

"Raven," I whispered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay. Should I beat myself with a Louisiana license plate until my brains fall out or should I continue? IF YOU ARE CONFUSED about the dream, the fight was the only thing happened in real life, which is what BB's dream is centered around. Any comments besides "it suked" would be appreciated. If you are going to insult my writing, at least spell correctly. Next chapter? I betcha wanna know what BBs job is! If you love me, you will tell me to continue. And I will send you a hedgehog. Not really. The hedgehogs are mine. You can't have one. No, you can't. Go on. Review! Or the hedgehogs will seek their revenge, and set small acorn bombs in your pillowcases while you sleep. Wow. I can't even think normally right now… but I bet you could tell that. Who reads these author notes at the end anyway? Probably not you. I bet you stopped at 'acorn' didn't you? That's right.


	2. Don't Remember

After an eternity of a hiatus, I am back. Only to discover that some of the best writers and some of my favorite authors are gone. Kicked out. Nixed. WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO? Or they've logged off. You have no idea how upsetting this is sniffle.

Yes. Okay, I did not knock myself into a comatose condition with a Louisiana license plate. I survived. Damn. I just looked back on my old story "it hurts to love you" OVER A YEAR AGO and it is pretty damn good. Yup. congratulates self with a piece of pina colada flavored gum. Did you know there is such a thing as pina colada flavored gum? It was quite tasty. I was waiting in line at the DMV with my friend and she gave me a piece. That was pointless, wasn't it? Yes, it was. Oi. I'm supposed to be writing an essay right now. That sucks, doesn't it?

THERE is an OC in this chapter. She's just basically a prop, though. I mean, no self insertation or any of that shit. Deal with it.

OKAY PEOPLES

These are the warnings: Language, sexuality, gore, etc. Not all necessarily in this chappie, but deal with it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Somewhere in the room, an alarm clock went off.

"Igurwannageupye" said the green figure on the bed. Someone threw the covers off of him.

"Sorry, Gar, but this is your wakeup call. Remember? You have an interview with that teen girl magazine today."

"OH SHIT!" he yelled, leaping out of the bed. The blonde girl who he was with last night snickered as she saw a blur of green fur zoom between the bathroom and the bedroom, as she lounged on the bed.

"Sorry, babe, but you've got to deal with it," she grinned. She heard a groan. "I hate magazines," he whined, coming out of the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Deal with it."

He shrank suddenly, to a kitten size. Beast Boy stared up at her, big green eyes shining.

"AHHH! I hate it when you do that," she said, picking up the kitten and stroking his green fur. Depositing him on a pillow, she headed towards the closet. He transformed back again, pouting.

"You said her name again last night."

"WHAT?"

"While you were sleeping. Don't think I didn't hear you." She sidled out of the bathroom, in a small silk robe. "Sugar, we've had some fun times, but I've got no illusions about who or what you want. It's her you want, not me." She sighed and sat down next to him. "But I'll be there for you, whenever you need me."

He wrapped her arms around her and pressed his face into her hair. "Mm. Cassandra, what did I do to deserve someone as good as you?"

"Something pretty wonderful, I guess," she smirked. She pulled out of his grasp. "Now, let me put some clothes on."

"Why?" He grinned at her.

"Because if you don't, I'll throw you to the screaming fan girls outside." Beast Boy gave a mock groan.

"A fate worse than death." He threw on a jacket and headed out the door, to face his adoring group of fans.

………………………………………………………………

Raven slid into the bubble bath, and sighed. It was nearly midnight, and she was desperate to be clean after her day's work. She let her thoughts wander, back to the days of the Teen Titans. She dipped her head back in the water, letting the warmth massage her scalp and rid her of her headache. The dark, amethyst eyes closed in pleasure, as she relaxed.

"Mm." She sighed. Raven played with the thoughts in her head. Should she go to the reunion? Last time she had been at Titan's Tower, it had not been very pleasant. She should have stopped. She shouldn't have pushed him so far, to the point of no return. It was really her fault.

She remembered a conversation with Beast Boy, a few weeks before "the incident".

He had sat down beside her as she meditated on the top of the tower. He didn't interrupt, an unusual change for him. Beast Boy had stared out at the landscape until she had opened her eyes to stare at him.

"What?"

"Look, Rae, I just…" He stopped and stared at his hands. "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry. About your family, I mean. I know that you saw your mom…and now your father's gone…" He paused, and waited for her to say something.

She looked at him closely. What were his motives? Raven decided to continue the conversation on a new topic.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Your family."

"Oh." He didn't lift his head to meet her eyes. "I don't have any." Raven snorted.

"What do you mean?"

He fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt. "I mean I don't have any family members. At all."

Raven looked at him skeptically. "That's impossible."

He just shrugged. "Maybe. I was a born in a testing facility for alternative genetic research. Or created, more like it. From an embryo, with a bunch of DNA thrown in." (AN: I know about Africa and getting the disease etc. But that's not cool, and the hedgehogs don't approve. Therefore, I have changed it. Nyah nyah.)

She wondered where he had gotten all those big words from. Raven was unusually curious. In fact, she had never heard Beast Boy say anything about where he came from.

"Well? How did you get out? He didn't answer her question. Finally, he said "I don't really like to remember being there."

"Oh," Raven replied. They sat in silence for a few moments. Then she asked, "May I see?"

"What?"

"Sometimes, if I can get close enough to a person and they have their guard down, I can tell what happened in their past. Sometimes in their future."

She put her hand to his shoulder. "Please?"

This obviously startled Beast Boy. When could he remember her saying please to him before? Yet he was unwilling to let her open this can of worms.

"No." Raven turned away, the unfamiliar feeling of emotional pain stinging her. He got up to leave. She watched him go, feeling a burning at the corners of her eyes, disliking the feelings of rejection.

Raven stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped herself in a fluffy pink towel (A/N: hee hee ) before rummaging around her small apartment for a pair of clean pajamas. She threw on a black cami and pajama bottoms and threw herself into bed. She really didn't feel like meditating at the moment. Sighing, she levitated the remote and the last weeks mail (which was piled high on her apartment doorstep) towards her, and flipped on the T.V.

"Yes, folks, this was the scene earlier today when Garfield Logan stepped out of his hotel room for an interview that was supposedly-"

Raven stared at the TV. A grinning, green face was smirking madly at the cameras, pushing his way through the sea of fans. He was taller now. And his shoulders were broader, but not by much. His hair was more shaggy than she remembered it; emerald green eyes planned his path of escape. She watched, transfixed, as he stuffed himself past the screaming fans into a car, and drove off.

There's no way… Raven looked down, absorbing this information. Her hand was resting on an envelope with no return address. She paused, mentally scanning it for any potential poisons or dangerous substances. After clearing it, she ripped it open, to find a letter with an important looking seal at the head of it.

_To Ms. Raven Roth;_

_You are cordially invited to the reunion of the "Teen Titans" occurring at 9:00 pm on Friday, the 19th. You may bring a guest if you choose. Your presence will be greatly anticipated by your former team mates. Thank you._

_Richard Grayson_

Raven smirked as she pulled the covers up and turned off the TV. _Robin was always so formal,_ she thought. _Tomorrow…I think I'll go dress shopping. Oh… and I need a guest don't I? Hmmm…_Raven's smirk became a full fledged malicious grin. _I think I know EXACTLY who to call…_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

YE GODS! What have we here? Raven has a boyfriend, perhaps? Or maybe she's just calling a male escort service 0.o Who knows. AND YOU STILL DON"T KNOW WHAT BB DOES! maniacal laughter

Kit Darkwood: Well here's your update. Oooh lah lah indeed!

PrincessofDiamonds: Yes sniffle it is indeed sad. I like terra bashing. But my favorite sport is actually Terra Pinata Bashing, in which you string her up and smack her with a baseball bat. That is quite fun.

Raven Roth7: Yes, hur is ze next chapter. Have a piece of pina colada flavored gum offers gum to reviewers

JNgirl: As you can see, it was not Terra (shudder) that he was sleeping with. It was…CASSANDRA! THIS IS NOT SELF INSERTATION, OR ANYTHING OF THE SORT. Cassandra will probably only show up in one other chapter.

Poor one eyed raven….. x.0

Blackrose 890: You read the authors note? le gasp You can have some gum too.

Hockeygoddess: Nope, with Cassandra. twitch You liked it? YAH!


End file.
